Transfer student
by XXXAbbyDaysXXX
Summary: This is about a transfer student, were one gets to explore his future and past and his adventure with team RWBY. and no pairings as of late. This fanfic contains slight crossover elements from Halo and X-men, but very slight from X-men. Halo however, is kind of big. I might bump this up to an M rating, because of slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: EP 17 Transfer student?**

(Ruby's POV)

"I wonder what, professor Ozpin wanted us to assembly in the combat hall for." I wondered aloud out of curiosity to my team, and team JNPR.

"Maybe a surprise exam in combat against grimm, since it's held in the combat hall" Answered Weiss.

"Or it's about the competition." Wondered Yang in her usual cheery tone of hers, while almost all of us either hummed or nodded in agreement and continued our petty talk about random things that has happen.

As we walk in the combat hall, we found a place to stand. We all were dressed in our combat clothes, as was everyone else. 'Seems like we weren't the only ones, which guess the thing Ozpin called us for was probably combat related.' As I thought about this, I started caressing Crescent rose. I little by little, became more excited for a chance to play with her. Equally getting to chop things to pieces, or shooting moving targets. However, all that came to a stop, when the headmaster professor Ozpin in took the elevated combating stage with his usual calm and mysterious demeanor.

(Unknown's POV)

"Dear students beacon academy, while I know that many of you probably thinks this either an exam or something about the inter-high competition." While professor Ozpin a pause for dramatic effect, alot of the students assembled either sigh in relief or sulk that, they did not get a chance to prove themselves. "However, it is not. It is something we have never done here at beacon, we are admitting our first transfer student equally this will be this academy's first ever temporary one-man team. Well in time we will surely find a team for this new student, oh and before I forget let us introduce this new student." I watched as Ozpin turned a little towards me. I started walking to his side, when he motioned me forward, I reach my place on the stage, and then prof. Ozpin began the introduction. "This young man is mister Koshmar." He stated as a hint for me to finish, the introduction.

"My full name is Volk Koshmar, I come from a northern country. Where there so cold most people in here, would freeze to death with their current attire." I stated so arrogantly I could but maintaining the polite edge, to make sure I were not going to be bombarded with lame question about the ears on my hoodie and etc. "So headmaster, what did you mean about a duel?" I asked the headmaster, as I turned towards the headmaster.

"So it seems like I did forget something, but anyway the duel I mentioned was to test that I made I good decision on accepting you as a transfer student, to the student body and the teachers." "So I get to beat the living shit out of somebody." I asked full of curiosity, and excitement.

"No, you may not." Yelled some blond teacher, which I did not get the name of yet. "You may duel without causing fatal wounds that can cause death, permanent injure or lengthy injures." She stated with an angry scowl, as she continued with her rant. "Headmaster Ozpin I do not approve of letting this boy fight any of my students, he is too dangerous for that." She ended her rant soaked with distaste.

"Ohm what did she say, she spoke a little too fast for me to understand." I asked Ozbpin.

"Nothing of importance because she speaks against herself, why you might ask well it is because she lets students with worse intentions then you fight."

"And who might that be?" I wondered aloud, for Ozpin to hear.

"Oh you will be fighting them so don't you worry about finding out." He answered the three of us on the stage to hear only, and then he continued for all to hear. "Will team CRDL come up here to get ready for a duel."

(Ruby's POV)

'Is that new guy surpost to fight a whole team by himself?' I wondered with what I thought to be my own mind but apparently, I whispered it for Weiss to hear.

"No you dunce, don't go spouting the impossible there's no way that new guy can take on a whole team that's been admitted to beacon, there truly isn't a way for him to win." Weiss ranted in her usually stuck up way of speaking.

"Ready yourself, prepare your equipment, and take your stances." Stated Ozpin instead of miss goody, as Yang calls her.

(Volk's POV)

When Ozpin finished speaking, I began taking off my school uniform with a hood which has a pair of dog ears sewed to the top after got in the changing room. I got my fighting attire out and dressed in my black cargo knickers, standard issue army boots, and then put on my black tank top, and then I began wrapping black fighting bandages on my fists and forearms after that I took shin guards on they are matt black as most of my attire is at this point. I sigh with the reminder, that I should get alittle lighter colored clothes. My shin guards follows my leg to be were a kneepad would be, so actuality it is just a titanium kneepads and titanium shin guards. I take on a black hoodie that also has dog ears on, sighing again while muttering something about more black. Take out the last of my equipment that are a pair of titanium gauntlets, that covers the and like any pair of MMA fighting gloves. It protects the place were one blocks with the most, so it goes alittle down the sides of the forearm well the part pointed at the opponent. Moreover, a pair of titanium elbow pads, which I already slips on the arm.

(Ruby's POV)

"When's this going to begin." Complained Yang for the third time, for everyone was not expecting the new guy to go to the changing room. Therefore, we got bombard with Yang's complaining. "Oh it seems he is coming, I just hope I get to see his face this time." She stated with a purr at the end.

"What the hell is he thinking is he really going to fight Cardin's team with his fists?" Shrieked Weiss. "He is so dead if that his plan, only gorilla here would do something as stupid as that." She continued while hinting at Yang.

"HEY, I am no gorilla!" Shrieked Yang back at the heiress.

"Guys, would you keep it down. We are attracting unwanted attention." Scolded them nervously. "By the way it seems to start soon." I said while I watch Volk in, with his combat attire that were very black. I watched him taking on a pair of gauntlets, while he just stared at Cardin's team as if they were prey. Moreover, when he dropped to a hand-to-hand combat stance. Everyone in the hall grew silent, while whispering about how little of a chance he got and so on.

"Alright, take your stances. Ready yourself you're in for the fight of your lives." "Miss Goodwitch would you take care of the count down?" Asked Ozpin.

"Of cause headmaster, alright you know the rules. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

(Volk's POV)

When I heard the go, I went to a more defensive stance made for throws and quick grips. While they just dashed at me, I manage to dodge or parry there attacks but only three of them. The last one got me good with his mace alas I got sent flying alittle, I made contact with the stage after five meters. I just layed there, while they regrouped and laughed at me. They stopped the second I got back on my feet.

"Hey, that was a good hit but the fun just starting. So fellas lets restart shall we?" I taunted.

As I got in one of my most aggressive stances. When the started to prepare, I were already on them. With a flying sidekick followed up with a left middle kick, he was out before he hit the stage again. The next one I got with a spinning hook kick to the head, him as well were K.O before he rejoined the stage. I plan to avoid the guy with the mace for last, the next guy I took out 20 or so punches within four seconds. In addition, he was K.o'ed on his feet, when I turned around I barely dodge a downwards slash from I good friend of mine. Mister mace, I just smirked at him taunting for another slash. And I got as promised another downwards slash, that I planned to meet with a high round house kick. The second the two attacks hit, the mace was shattered into a million piece's. Everyone was shocked beyond belief, even my opponent was shocked.

"I would suggest, that you don't try to continue."

**A/N**

This is something I have wanted to write for a while, so I would like to know what people are thinking about this first chapter. Or if you would like more


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY EP. 17 part 2: Ambushed**

_(Last sentence of last installment AKA LSLI)_

_"I would suggest that you don't try to continue."_

**(Ozpin's POV during the fight)**

"Let's make a bet, Miss Goodwitch." I ask her. "If he loses I will give you a raise in your paycheck, but if he wins I get to ask you to spend the evening with me."

"That's a deal Ozpin." Goodwitch agrees almost immediately. "But if he wins I get to choose where we go, alright."

"Alright, miss Goodwitch."

When I look back to the fight, I see Volk either dodge or parry. The first three attacks

"Seems like I get to ask you on a date Glynda." I stat as I look back at Glynda

"I don't think so Ozpin." She states as she motions my attention back to the fight, just in time to see Volk flying away from Cardin as if he was hit and he did. "By the way, how many times do I have to say it Ozpin. Don't call me by my first name, in the presence of the students." She states as she peaks a look at her scroll with the fighting students aura levels. "H-how, he should not have so high levels of aura after that hit. Just how is that possible?" She nervously states, with a look of shock.

"Ah you noticed already, that this young man is already at the level of an active hunter? With his weapon so this should be no surprise." I clarified to Glynda. "This is one of the reasons I accepted the application for a transfer, because he like Ruby. He admitted two years before as well, so this is his third year of attending school on the road to become a hunter." "Ah! He started going offensive, this will be over quick."

"How can you be so sure..." She tried state more, but she ended up slowing to a stop. When she saw, Volk take out the three of them. However, missing Cardin, or so she thought as she watch Volk narrowly dodge a downwards slash. She had her patience tested, as she heard Volk beginning to taunt Cardin. But she was then surprise to say the least as she and Ozpin watched Cardin launches another downwards slash, but it apparently meet something that cause it to what seemed like it exploded.

"As expected he destroyed his opponents weapon, this will hopefuly show Cardin that he should not get angered by petty talk." I state for Glynda to hear, with a light cheerful edge but still the calm and collected tone.

"I would suggest that you don't try to continue." I heard Volk state

**(Ruby's POV during the fight. (When Volk was flying through the air))**

"Ha, what did I say he would never win" Weiss tauntingly states.

"Weiss, I did not think you would ever cheer for Cardin and his goons." Blake states with her emotionless tone and a slight glare

"Well normally no, but I just got a bad fee- WHAT! Have can he still stand, not even swaying what is he made of?" Weiss replied and exclaimed with a nervous edge because of Blake's glare and the fight.

"Woah, things are heating up he actually wants to go offensive." Yang exclaimed with an extremely cheery tone, well because she is also a brawler, so of course she is happy when she sees the fearless ones.

"Even I am impressed so far just hopes he wins for the Faunus, and not to become a new tyrant against us." Blake states with a lighty impressed tone

The second I put my eyes back on the fight, I watched him take most of the team out with a show of kicks and punches with deadly precession, that I know Yang would have trouble avoiding. Now it is only Cardin left

"HEY! Watch ou-t" I tried to warn him of an incoming downwards slash, but it was as if he knew it came. Because he barely avoided it as if he waited for it, then he began taunting. "Well it seems like he is just like cardin." I clarified Blake, because of her earlier question.

"Ruby I don't think so. Because when fighting it is always better to fight a angered opponent that sees red, then one how thinks. Equally he's just using fighting basics to get what he wants, I would think he wants anot-" Blake tried to explain but Cardin was more idiotic then she thought, and gave what Volk wanted another downwards slash.

That Volk meet with a high roundhouse kick, which shattered Cardin's mace.

"I would suggest that you don't try to continue." I heard Volk state with a lightly polite edge

'Seems like he is not so bad, after all of that Blake said.'

**(Ozpin's POV after the fight)**

"Seems as if we got a winner, Mister Koshmar is the winner of this spectacular fight." I announced loud enough, for everyone to hear. "This must be the first time that any of you, have seen one student take down a whole is it not?" I continued while i emphasized one with a finger. "I do hope you do not take this little duel, as if Mister Koshmar is bragging." I ended with a slightly stern glare.

"I do hope they do Ozpin, I am more than capable to take down any who tries to ambush me." Volk tried to reinsure me, but it did not and it seems like only Glynda, Faunus and me could heard what he said. Moreover, that truly reinsures me.

"Let's test that out now!" Yells Cardin, who apparently also heard what Volk stated. While he charged Volk. However, Volk intercepted with a reversed roundhouse that got Cardin good on the side of his head equally causes a clean K'O.

"It seems he got a funny way of falling." Volk wondered as he stared; at Cardin unconscious body that laid face down with his rear high in the air. "He might be a gay in the closet." He continued a little too loudly, so a few students in the crowd heard. 'Now the rumors will begin, I hope you didn't lie Volk at least about you handling yourself with surprises.'

**(Blake's POV after the fight) **

"I do hope they do Ozpin, I am more than capable to take down any who tries to ambush me." Volk tried to reinsure Ozpin. Or rather, that is what I thought he tried to.

"It seems like he said something, Blake would you tell us what he said." Asked my young little leader, out of pure curiosity and innocence.

"Yeah Blake, what did he say." Yang also wanted to know.

"Guys I think we should wai-" I tried to say but Ruby interrupted me

"Volk! Watch out!" She tried to yell at Volk, but only a Faunus would hear from where we stod.

However, to my surprise, it seemed as if he heard the young leader. In addition, to her warning he turned around while launching a reversed roundhouse. That just knocked the shit out of Cardin, which left Cardin in a humorous position.

"It seems he got a funny way of falling." Volk wondered as he stared; at Cardin unconscious body that laid face down with his rear high in the air. "He might be a gay in the closet." He continued a little too loudly, for even the humans closer to the stage could hear what he said. While they began their rumors, Ozpin went to the edge of the stage.

"You are all dismissed." As Ozpin dismissed us, he seemed to call for the medics at the sametime. "Could I ask your medic team to take Cardin and his team to the infirmary?"

"Where am I to go, headmaster?" I heard Volk inquire of Ozpin before we left the combat hall.

"So." Ruby started but I already figure out what she wanted to know so I intercepted her

"Alright follow me." I just say, as I go towards the forest so no one may eavesdrop our conversation.

"Eh, okay do we just follow you?" asked yang, while Weiss is already hot on my heels

"Yes." I simply answered her without turning around, as I continue walk at a slow pace for the forest.

**(Volk's POV after the fight. (However, during the surprise attack from Cardin)**

"Volk! Watch out!" I heard some yell, however I barely heard it. Because of that, I put my guard back up. Because it seems stupid to let it down, but i did. I should have known he seemed like one of the pest, which wrecked my old school.

"Let's test that out now!" I hear my last opponent-standing yell as he charged at me, but it was bad decision on his part. I just set up for a powerful reversed roundhouse, when he got close, enough for me to knock him out I launched it. Down he went in a hilarious manor, really like face down with ass in the air just waiting for the in pending "act if you get what I mean." It was so funny, I could not help but state may thoughts.

"It seems he got a funny way of falling." I stated as I continued to stare at Cardin unconscious form. "He might be a gay in the closet." I continue loud enough for a few to hear. While they began their rumors I noticed, Ozpin went to the edge of the stage.

"You are all dismissed." As Ozpin dismissed them, he seemed to al so call for the medics. "Could I ask your medic team to take Cardin and his team to the infirmary?"

"Where am I to go, headmaster?" I inquired of Ozpin.

"Miss Goodwitch will escort you to you temporary room. At least until there is a team willing to work with you, and sleep in the same room with you becau-" I thought I should stop him, before he begin telling me about shit I already know.

"Headmaster, it was like that at my old school as well so no need to explain." I told him.

"So you did not have an, or be in a team at your old school?" Asked Miss Goodwitch.

"Yes I were a part of a team in my old school, just check my profile there should be evidence in that." I hurriedly lied and told the truth at the same time because the team I was a part of, was never a real team we all did our own thing and such. None of us trusted anyone but ourselves, they did but they were twins so it understandable.

"Well follow me, mister Koshmar." She brushed it off, as if she never gave the question.

"Alright but, do not be so formal with me. I truly dislike the formality, about first and last names so just call me Volk." I corrected Miss Goodwitch, witch and overly polite tone. However, I am just a good actor when it comes to accents and playing ignorant. That is something I never tell people, because it is just out right disrespectful. When it comes to disrespect, I am lethal with them and if it is against me I cannot guarantee. Your safety, when it comes to you bones.

"Alright Volk keep up." There she goes again just brushing it off, what is with her.

"Um, can we swing by the lockers the all of my stuff is there?" I tried to ask her because I really, really wanted my stuff. Because I only own the things in the locker, I did not have to worry about my beloved weapon because Ozpin is holding on to her. Why he do not want her to be within my reach, I truly did not know.

"Why." Is all she says, why she not just complies with it. I do not know it should not be such a long detour.

"Because, that locker has everything I own in it." I explain. "So why do you question everything I ask?" I ask, for I truly wants to know why.

"I just don't trust you enough, you have to consider that from where your from there fraud around every corner." Miss Goodwitch begins. "So don't think badly of me, I'm just cautious." Then she ends with this, which truly hurts because that is one of the reasons, I did not mention where I am from.

"Miss you do know that hurts, right you just discriminated me with a straight face. Is it the same way you treat the Faunus, of this academy?" I state with a sadness, which even surprised myself.

"Oh, I apologize for that I did not meant it like that." She tries to be sincere, but do not accept lies like that.

"Just drop it, Miss I know you don't mean your apologize." I replied with a defined anger in my voice, that do not go over the edge but is right on it. "People like you just don't care, so just drop it. I am going for my stuff, and then I'll try to find my room on my own." I explained for her without any reason.

"Alright then, your room number is 213, on fourth floor." She answers, as if she know that I just need some time for myself. "Have good day Volk, oh by the way here is your schedule. You will start first start school tomorrow at nine am." When she finished the short explaining, I gave a respectful bow.

"And a good day to you too Miss Goodwitch." I returned the goodbye with little to no emotions but with a polite edge. Then I went to get my stuff.

**(Ruby's POV somewhere in the forest)**

'What might he have said, that she did not want people to know?' I pondered but that got stop short, when Weiss asked that exact question.

"So Blake, what did he say." Weiss asked of Blake.

"Well let's start with, why I did not want anyone to hear this okay?" Blake replied with an unusual serious tone, that Blake rarely uses. Which cause the rest of my team myself included, to nod in agreement. "But we have to wait on team JNPR, because they should know as well. Is that acceptable?" She questioned, while I thought she might need help to force this through.

"I thinks so too, they are our friends and they are not going to know if it is good or bad what he said." I reasoned, mostly for Weiss than Yang.

"Alright, this might be something dangerous. So I think it is for the best, they get a warning too." Weiss agreed to which, Yang and I had a look of shock on our faces. While if Blake had one, she hid it well. "Hey I'm not heartless you know." Yell at Yang and me, with a look of hurt.

"S-s-sorry we did not mean to hurt your feelings Weiss, it just surprised us." Yelled all three of us apparently felt terrible, even Blake who normally was a little cold against the princess.

"Ha-ha, you should see the look on your faces." Weiss tried to say as she laugh all girly, that got all of us to get a look of pure disbelief even team JNPR, who just arrived but excluding Pyrrha as she has probably heard it before. "What did think, I did not know how to have a tiny bit of fun." She scolded lightly, while emphasizing tiny. "Back to business, Blake what did he say." Weiss apparently is quick at, changing from fun girl to bossy girl.

"Well how do you want it, precisely what he said or just summing it up?" Blake questioned all who was present.

"Well just sum it up. We really do not that much time, cause class at the combat hall starts in fifteen minutes." Weiss decided for us, while I wanted to decide because I wanted to step up a little and be the one who chose. 'By the way, how did she know that? Got to ask her about that later.'

"Well there is not much to say, he just reinsured Ozpin. That he is capable of taking care of surprises, as Cardin's little show of his cowardly nature." Blake summed it up, so that the slower ones of our group could understand me included. "Some may take this as an act of defiance or challenge. I included in the later." Blake admitted, with a serious look in her eyes.

"S-so basically stay clear of the guy, Right?" Jaune tried to state, without the fear showing in his nervous tone of voice. While he did probably, it know it did not work and just hoped no one notice; they just heard it and tried not to show it. Because we all felt kind of the same, with two exceptions.

"Why." Asked Nora and Yang, Jaune while they stared him down. "He seems cool so why? He is also strong so he cannot be that bad, Right. Plus that outfit had doggie ears on, so he must really like dogs." Nora and Yang reasoned, while take turns speaking as if they practiced it. That made it somewhat cute. 'Wait? Dog-ears I did not notice them on his hoodie. Now that I think about they were there.'

"Um guys, we have like five minutes to class and it is a ten minute walk." I state warn. "We got to run all the way like, now!" I finished with a yell, and made a run for it. I glanced back to see they are hot on my heels. Which just made me use Crescent rose, out of fear for being stomped.

**(Volk's POV Just outside Combat hall)**

"Damn that place, just got crowded quick." I stated aloud. 'I am just glad I got my stuff before the rush hour came.' I cheerfully thought but any new thoughts, had no chance to bloom when I was thrown to the ground by what I briefly saw as a small red girl. "Damn little you pack-a-punch." I said as I tried to stand up again, but the girl apparently felt bad enough to help me up. "Than-" I tried to thank her for helping me back up, but she bombarded me with a lot of 'sorry' and 'I am so sorry'

"Really I am really really sorry, hey are you not the new guy um V-Volk right." She tried to save it, but with that, adorable blush and facial expression of excitement told her off.

"Yes, what might your name be?" Asked her with a knowing smile.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger I know but to hell with that. I suggest that you skim through the first chap I updated it to remove and add minor things, but only if read it when there still stood Ozbin and not Ozpin. The second I like to say is about when I upload new chaps.**

**Monday or Tuesdays and Friday or Saturday **

**By either UK or Danish timeish.**

**Remember to fav or review if you liked this chapter it would surport me alot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY EP. 17 part 3: An interesting encounter **

_(Last sentence of last installment AKA LSLI)_

"_Yes, what might your name be?"_

**(Ruby's POV)**

"R-Ruby rose, is the name." I manage to say, but also managed to stutter. 'Damn know he must think I like him, or something. Because I am, blushing red like roses or at least I think I am. Well I do think he is a little cool, and I want to be his friend, here goes.' "Um, would you like to meet my team and my friend's team later?" I tried to invite, with a pout I know few people can withstand.

"Hmm, yeah I would like to meet your team. And your friend's team?" Volk agreed rather quickly, while properly thinking of the weird of speaking of my friends. While he grasped his duffel bag, I did not see before.

'Why would he agree so quickly?' I thought with a frown.

"Would you stop frowning, you are too young to be troubled." Volk scolded lightly, "We cannot ruin a pretty face, at a young age." While ended with a bright smile, that did reach his eyes just a little too brightly as if he were acting.

"Oh, sorry can I come and get you later." I politely ask trying to arrange, a place to meet.

"Okay, my room number is 213. Do you know where that is, because I do not?" Volk honestly states, while scratching the back his.

'So he have grey hair color, which is weird no one wants to have grey. Maybe those how are born with learnt to adapt?' I thought to myself for too long.

"Do you know where it is, or not?" Volk asked with mock annoyance, but a genuinely amused look.

"S-Sorry I was lost in thought, yes I know where that is it is... Right beside my team's room." I realized, and then broke out smiling. "So, why don't you not hang around in the hall, till class is over?" I implied. "Then I'll take you to your room, alright?"

"Okay, and is it not your team, and friends team that is charging at us?" Volk said, as he pointed behind me.

"Yes it is, Christ class already started." I realized than began sulking, because I arrived here first but still am late.

"Um, you do know I can save you little ass right?" Volk hinted with a smirk.

"What can you do to help me out?" I ask.

"Well we could lie about me starting tomorrow, and from there tell the truth?" Volk explained his genius, while I just dropped my jaw.

"Thanks, thanks, thank you so much. Let me just tell others about the plans, alright?" I thanked him, while giving him a big hug that I usual reserve for Yang. The second I released him, I dashed for me friends with a massive blush on my face.

"Guys! We are not going to be in trouble for being late; Volk came up with a plan to make sure we do not get detention!" I cheerfully cheer, to my sister and friends.

"And what is, that plan about?" Yang asks, while she tries to calm me down.

"Well just a little lie and the rest is just telling the truth." I lamely replies, with a nervous laugh.

"And how is that supposed to work?" Weiss scolded me, for properly being stupid.

"It is hopefully going to work Miss Snow, so please there is no need to scold her." Volk defended, with and extremely polite tone on pair with a first class butler. This surprised every one of us, because we knew, from what he said earlier. That he is capable of being very polite when he wants to, but this was a truly shocking. "The plan is actually to lie about me first starting tomorrow, then tell the truth but include you and every one present at the moment."

"_What happened sis, since he keeps mentioning the truth." _Yang whispered to me.

"_Nothing major, but if you really want to know what happened, you have to wait for tonight okay?"_ I whispered back, while motioning for her to keep attention to what is they are saying.

"What makes you think your plan will work?" Weiss asked of Volk, with and equally polite tone.

'That is our princess.' I happily thought.

"Well only that most teachers are kind to the transfers, so that is my only reason for it." Volk countered Weiss, with logic.

"Alright, it is properly the first and last time I will let this happen so why not." Weiss agreed to Volk's logic, as we went in to class.

"Sorry! Professor…" he tried to say, but he did not know what his name were. He then lean discreetly down to me_. "What is his name?"_

"_Port." I whispered back_

"Port! I got a little lost on my way to your class, but these two kind teams helped me. So I am the reason they are late, I am so sorry for that professor port." Volk continued slick as an eel, which scared me a little that he is so capable in social skills.

"Ha, no matter but I though you first started tomorrow?" Prof. Port questioned.

"Yes, but I thought I should get familiar, with one of the best teachers of this school." Volk quickly praised, Prof. Port. "I am willing to take the detention, for my tardiness of making some of your students late."

'Seems like he is very slick, when needed.' I thought, while my own and team JNPR thought the same thing.

"There is no need, take your seats." Prof. Port let us of the hook, while he motioned for us to sit down. "Anyway, as you all know this is not my class normally. So we will just do the same thing, we did on the first day of school. However, today I got two instead of one, so Mister Koshmar would you come down here. And show us, how you would take down a Boarbatusk."

"Why of course professor, it would be an honor to show you my skills." Volk states with his slick tone, making him sound like a suck up. as I could hear whispers about it.

'Seems like I have to tell, him not to use that tone in class too much.'

"Are you ready? Let us began shall we?" Asks Prof. Port off Volk. "Alright on go, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Prof. Port yelled, as he pulled the cage open.

"Wait what about giving him a weapon first." Yelled Weiss as the Boarbatusk charged Volk, even though it is too late to give him a weapon now.

"None needed Princess, this is child play." Volk casually yells back, when he suddenly disappeared to god knows where. "I just have to get a grip on these tusks, and then simply left him of the ground and. Twist!" Volk explained as he did these things, and he pulled it off.

'Wait he simply lifted it and broke its neck? How?'

"As simple as that, shall I demonstrate and easier method Prof. Port?" Volk calmly asks the professor, as he let go off the Boarbatusk, so that it could slam back down to the floor. "Or is the other one for a student to play with." Volk asks innocently, but it is not innocent at all.

'He seems excessively experienced, to be a first year. Have to ask Ozpin about that sometime or Volk himself? NO! Stop those thoughts right now.' I debated with myself while tapping hard and quickly with my foot.

"Oh, it seems like Ruby wants to show the easy way Professor Port." Volk points out to the Professor.

'Damn it, but I should have known, with the way I tapped my foot it would seem like I was plain restless to do something. Ruby perfect timing, to be hyper.' Scolded myself.

It seemed like Professor Port froze, in shock from Volk's short display of strength and speed. Nevertheless, snapped out of it when Volk addressed him.

"Oh yes, Miss Rose would you do the honor of showing what you learnt that day, to Mister Koshmar." Professor Port agrees, and motions for me to come forth. "The procedure will be the same as before, get ready Miss Rose."

"Alright, I am ready." I announced to Professor Port, with my Crescent rose unfolded

"Alright, on go 3, 2, 1 GO!" Professor Port yells, as he let the Boarbatusk loose.

I acted quickly by launching myself, a little too the right of the Boarbatusk.

While spinning to the right of my center point, almost spinning the whole way. Only stopping when the Boarbatusk reentered my field of vision, I then quickly and stealthily sled the blade under its belly and fired of a shot to boost the upwards slash. Aloud bang sounded as I shot, I made for a back flip that I timed perfectly, only helped the slash in halving the Boarbatusk.

"Well done Miss Rose, excellent work with that scythe." Professor Port praised my short act. "This is how it is easiest way to do it Mister Koshmar, but yours is something I have never seen before where did you learn that?"

"Hmm, it is a little too personal, Professor Port." Volk explained, with a cold and emotionless tone and expression.

"W-well of course, we all have our own lives." Professor Port nervously says when he realized he hit a sore spot on his newest student. "You are all dismissed, as you may know there are no more classes to day, so you are free to do what you want." With that, said Professor Port left the combat hall.

"Ruby, would you show the way?" Volk said as he turned to me, as i froze a little by the tone of his voice.

"Y-yeah, follow me." I just replied while still all stiff, from the aura that is pulsing from him. AS he grasped his duffel bag, and took the over his shoulder.

The walk to our rooms has an awkward atmosphere, even though Volk did not seem effected because he is the reason for it.

"Here we are do you have your scroll on?" I asks Volk.

**(Blakes POV)**

"Right here little Rose." Volk replied with a little more cheery tone. Than you would expect from his aura, right now.

'Seems like he is feeling better at least, wait did he just call Ruby. Little rose?' I thought with furrowed brows in surprise, that Volk noticed which did not surprise me. As I made eye contact with him, his expression seemed as if he wanted to talk to me. 'What might he want to talk about, or do he even want to talk?' I raised one brow in curiosity, to see if he wanted to talk.

"There you go." Ruby announced to Volk with a slight blush, after what he called her.

'That is an adorable blush.' I thought with a smile. 'I hope he would do that more often, just so I can see that blush.'

"Why thank you my little rose." Volk thanked Ruby continuing with the nickname, because it got results.

'I like those results, and Yang seems to do as well. Since she has not ripped him apart yet.' I clarified to myself, and then I felt a piercing gaze. When I saw the one gazing at me discreetly, I found my answer to me earlier question. 'So he do want to talk? Just hoping it is not a confession, not that I would dislike it. Seriously me stop thinking like that, you just meet the guy like a few hours ago.' I scolded myself.

"I just need 30 minutes or so, then I will come over little Rose." Volk reassured Ruby using her new nickname, causing another blush to attack her face. That did it I began chuckling lightly, alongside my small chuckle I hear the group except Ruby beginning to laugh, even Volk who seems to have cheered up a little more.

"Hey! It is not that funny." Ruby yelled at us for laughing, but it did not help her situation a tiny bit. Because the second she began pouting with an angry pout, we just started laughing harder.

"Sorry little Rose, your just to adorable when you pout." Volk managed to say through his laughter, he then gave her a genuine smile.

'Even though I just meet him, he seemed a little like me, never truly smiling but then again I started to smile real again after I meet Ruby so why can't he?' I reasoned with myself.

"Anyway I got to unpack, see you guys in an hour or less." Volk stated as he tried to turn for his room, but Nora stopped him.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" Such and innocent yet destructive question, few can understand I myself included.

"I think they should already be here in the room, anyways see you guys later." Volk lied, why I know that, that is because of the way he said it. It sounded fake to my ears, cat ears I mean.

'He properly does not have more stuff as myself, equally the duffel bag he has on his shoulder is all his stuff he has.' I thought to myself as I made eye contact with him again, I winked at him to show I understood what he tried to say, with all of those minor hints that were hard to notice. Even for me, I watched close the door I felt someone behind me.

"_So do you have a thing, for the new guy?"_ Yang whispered in my ear, while exhaling her hot breath in my ear. Trying to get some results like a blush or some jittering Etc. However, none gained.

"_No, that is where your sister comes in; he just wants to talk to me."_ I whispered back_. "I will see if_ _I can tell you guys, what he want to talk about. All right? Oh and see if you can cover for me, will you do that for me?"_

"_All right, but at least get a good look at him. I want to know if he is hot." _ Yang whispered back with a purr at the end.

"_Deal,_ Guys I am going to go down to the library, while we wait for Volk okay?" I whispered the first part to yang, than I announced. "My so called plans for waiting for Volk." I heard and saw a low cluster of Okays and nods, as I turned to walk down the hall. However, I did not get far down the hall before Yang kept her part off the deal.

"Alright guys, come into our room and wait for when his done." Yang's cheery but firm tone and gaze, kept anyone from declining. Well she did let team JNPR go to their room, to change to some more comfortable attire. The second I heard both doors close I turned around, and made for Volk's door and just let myself in.

**(Yang's POV in their dorm room)**

"So, quick girl talk before team JNPR gets back." I exclaim, as I locked the door because we started to change our attire's to something little more comfy. We just take off our clothe that is our combat gear than dress in a cleaner set of gear. "So Rubes, what happened?" I ask with mock innocence, while having a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah, well I pretty much just crashed into him knocking him to the ground and helped him up of course. Well he just give me a compliment, then I "recognized him" he just replied with a yes then he asked for my name, with and knowing smile. Then I manage to stutter my own name, and invite him to meet you guys. However, that pretty much sums it up." Ruby summed up.

"Jeez that reminds me a little about the first time we meet Ruby, just he was way nicer." Weiss added, to the mix. With Weiss's little addition, made it hilarious, which caused all of us present to laugh.

**A/N**

**This is the chap for today; I have come up with a proper updating period.**

**Equally from Thursday to Sunday, is the days I update.**

**The chaps will contain from 1,500 words to +3,000 words.**

**There will be minimum two chapters a week and maximum four chapters a week**

**BTW can I ask you to draw or think of a way for s sword with the blade length and width of 180cm long and 55cm wide to fold down to an size better suited for carrying?**

**Anyways remember Favorite and Review, if you enjoyed this little chap :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY EP. 17 part 4: The jig is up.**

_(Last sentence of last installment AKA LSLI)_

"_Jeez that reminds me a little about the first time we meet Ruby, just he was way nicer." Weiss._

**(Blake's POV (Volk one-man dorm room))**

'Seriously me? Slamming the door in such haste, you do not want to imply that you might like him. He started today, God damn it. It is not that I do not want him to think that, stop it Blake. You know you cannot like a person without knowing if you can trust them with your life and secrets. Wait is his shower going.' I ranted within mind, I looked around the room and saw no more than I expected. 'Is that the shower running? It is good that he did not see my little act, but does he want to talk about.' I breathe out in relief, when he did not see me all flustered. I heard the shower turn off; I sat on his bed to sit down to get comfortable.

"You came earlier than I expected, no matter you can see what I wanted to tell you." Volk pondered out aloud, while he walked out drying his hair only wearing his knickers. "Sorry about the lack of a shirt, but I really needed a shower." When he dropped the towel, I was shocked to say the least. His body was extremely muscular; he was much bigger than what he looked like with his shirt and hoodie on. It is not what was surprising; the scars that littered his front body and the piercing golden eyes is the surprising part.

'How? Or rather what could have done that to him, with the display he showed earlier almost nothing should be able to do anything to him?' I thought while there went shivers down my spine, for what he might have faced in his time as hunter in training.

"Do not worry um…" Volk tried to reinsure me but it failed, as I began laughing for never telling him my name.

"S-sorry the name is Blake, Blake Belladonna." I offered.

"Blake you do not have to worry about the Grimm, being capable of during this to you" He finally insured me. "These scars are not Grimm's work they are the work of humans."

"Oh my really, when, why and how." I asked through my utter disbelief.

"Have you not noticed them yet?" Volk wondered aloud with shock.

"Noticed what?" I questioned. 'What have I not noticed, it is not on his body. Since I have been staring at that the whole time since he left the bathroom, with a light blush might I add.' I thought to myself, with a light purr at the end. "Seriously, what have I missed? Oh, is tha-"

"Yes I am one but that does not matter I want you to know, because you I can trust. By the way if you want to tell anyone about this, it goes through me alright?" Volk interrupted me and explained why it was I and not anyone else, while gesturing to the thing he and I only know about. "Ozpin knows as well, do not mention this or even hint to it. On less, you are talking to me. And never use specific words, there might be some eavesdroppers" Volk clarified, while tearing down the wall of closure I felt but not all the way just a little.

"So, is that all?" I ask, with slight disappointment that I have to leave. 'Blake what are you doing, just take the chance and leave.' I scolded myself.

"Yes let me get my shirt and hoodie, and then we will go to your dorm room to meet Ruby and the others. All right?" Volk inquired with a bright and genuine smile.

**(Ruby's POV)**

As we sat and chatted after team JNPR joined us, there sounded a knock.

"Come on in, it is open." I yelled to the visitor, as I watched the door open a smile came to my face. It faltered slightly, when I noticed Blake behind him. 'Why does this hurt me? I have only known him for a day, for real Ruby chill.'

"Little Rose, what did say about you frowning." Volk scolded me, as if he were my older brother.

"That it would ruin my pretty little face." I responded with a massive blush, for I did not tell that to my sister. "Anyway you should meet the gang; this is Yang a fierce demon, if you ruin her hair in any way. She is my big sis' that is well you Weiss Schnee." I started to introduce, but was cut short by Weiss who want to introduce Jaune.

"Tall, blonde and... scraggly over there is Jaune." Weiss introduced, but seconds after she fell to the ground clutching her stomach, after Jaune began a pathetic defend to that.

"Hey not fair to, um lash out on the weak guy when you're in the same category." Jaune defend, but after that. He slouch his shoulders in defeat, when he remembered what he said. Causing all of us to follow Weiss's example, which was to clutching ones stomach in pain of laughing at the poor guy. All expect Pyrrha and Volk. "Hey why are you guys not laughing at me?" With so much self-pity that caused Pyrrha to split in-between giggling at him with a pitying, look in her eyes.

"Well I just cannot laugh at you, when it hurts you." Pyrrha whispered softly barely audible to me, but to Jaune, Volk or Faunus to hear well enough. "But I do not know why Volk doesn't?"

"Well he had a point, and I am not one to laugh at another's skill. That is just not me I am to noble." Volk reasoned rather politely. "It is not the knight's place beneath my foot, but that those not mean he is above me, he will be beside me in war. And properly gain battle scars like I." Volk stated, as he lifted his shirt a little to show his six pack abs and scars.

"Whoah, how did you get those?" I asked, as only Yang, Blake and Pyrrha while the rest froze in shock at the amount of scars in that little area.

"Bullies, how else." He simply responded as if everyone has them, to some the degree.

"Who would do such a thing?" Weiss interjected shocked.

"Well you will properly figure out sometime." Volk defend, with a smile genuine smile and laugh. "Who is the rest of the people here?"

"Well back on track that red head there is the amazon hunter Pyrrha Nikos. The usually energetic girl that I think you broke is Nora Valkyrie, 'watched out for her, she loves to break people's legs." I began to introduce again, and warn at the same time. "And that Kung Fu fella over there is, Lie Ren." When I finished, Nora woke up from her little shock nap whatever you call it.

"Those are so cool, how were they done teeth, claw, stinger or knives, sword, spear or bon-" Nora began to rant with a wide smile, but unusually it was not Ren who stop her.

"Yes, yes, yes rather all of the above." Volk stopped her with a laugh and smile, but he only laughed because of Ren. Whose jaw just hang there, because Volk stopped her before he could utter any words?

"That is so cool; do you have any on your back?" She began again, with an even wider smile.

"No I never run away from my comrades, equally I never run away from a fight." Volk said to her with a stern look, which made Nora look down nervously, as if she said the most forbidden words. "You should know that Valkyrie, we who are born to love and fight. Shall never run from our comrades and with a name like yours you should follow this till death." Volk scolded her, as if he is her better.

'He speaks of experience, with lose and sorrow few would understand. Yang and I are some of those few people.' I thought with a sorrowful look in my eyes, Noticed only by Yang, Blake and… Volk?

"I think we should tell Volk, how we meet each another." Yang interjected, with a rather good idea.

'Thanks Yang, you just saved my mood.' I happily thought, still with the hint of sadness in my silver eyes.

"That is a splendid idea, lass. Do tell how you indeed meet one another." Volk agreed, in a comical British accent and act.

"Ah, I do agree old chap. We properly should." Yang acted along, with an equally comical western accent. That made me laugh hysterically, while everyone else was awe struck by the improvised little scene. Because they never thought the two could act that way, I did not know that Volk could but Yang always did something funny or read me a book. While Yang the usual random cheery girl, knew how to act within a few walls she disliked to follow normally. Then there were Volk, at the level of Yang and Nora in randomness. However, within sane reason, could act just as lamely as those two.

'Even though, I am under them in randomness. I still have my moments.' I happily thought lightening my mood a little more, making me feel happy again.

"Well then who wants to start?" Volk asks

"Oh why not in order? With who we meet first?" I ask wearily, but it only meet agreements. "Okay the order is, who we meet and exchanged names with. Equally vomit boy you are not the first, I meet sorry Jaune." I apologized.

"Argh, why do you remember stuff like that?" Jaune just complained, with a groan.

"All right let get started, you are on stage lil' sis." Yang ushered to sit near Volk Because I was the one to start. Then I began telling how met Weiss, Jaune and Blake. Then Yang took the mantle to tell about the initiation, but she barely began, when Volk pulled me to sit in-between his legs, as if I were his pillow. Which made me blush massively, as he and the others laughed at me.

'What is he doing, does he think I am his pet? Well wait Yang just sitting there, and laughs so it must not be that he is using me. Is it that he tries, to comfort me?' I thought quickly to figure out why, as I thought this, Volk pulled my hood down and took a long sniff.

"Have you guys noticed that little Rose smells like roses and strawberries?" Volk questioned the others, as face was still in the crook of my neck. "What is her favorite snack?"

"Um, besides strawberries, it is chocolate chip cookies." Yang answered, to my demise because the second Yang finished her reply, Volk took a long half-slimy lick along my neck.

"Whoah, little Rose you eat way too many cookies." Volk said, as he took another lick to remove some of the slime he left on my neck.

"Ew, Volk that is the first and last time you do that." I pouted as he just laughed at me, while Yang seemed to be pouting a little, but I dismissed as if I hallucinated it. 'I kind of want him to do it again, but not when so many is watching. Wait what did he mean by that?' "Volk, what did you mean by that I eat too many cookies?"

"Yeah what did you mean?" Blake asked from behind Volk and me.

"Um." Volk started; as he took a glance at Yang, whom I think gave him a nod of approval I do not know. "Little Rose just tasted of cookies, so she is eating too many cookies." He explained with slight color in his cheeks, which was somewhat cute as it was very noticeably. Because of his chocolate colored eyes, and dark grey hair.

'I wish I could see more of his face, but I cannot because of his hood. I will just 'Take' revenge as he pulled my hood down, but I will wait until the end of this gathering when team JNPR leaves.' I planned in my head, with a slight sly grin that Yang, Blake, Weiss and Volk all noticed.

"Oh where were I." Yang wondered aloud, so any one could help her.

"Around, where little Rose and Weiss was flying on a Nevermore." Volk freshened Yang's memory, one the only two to actually remember beside Ren who was beaten to it again, which caused me to snicker as Volk just flashed a sly rather toothy grin.

'Another thing, I did not notice.' I thought to myself as did two third of my team, equally Blake, Yang and myself.

As Yang began, again it was um, an interesting view she had on the whole ordeal. When she had ended, it past curfew at 9 PM. Therefore, team JNPR retired for the night while we wanted to talk a little more.

'Ruby you won't get a better chance than now.' I quickly thought, as I quickly pulled Volk's hood down. However, I did not get the reaction I wanted, only a short little sentence.

"Seems like the jig is up." Volk casually stated, as his wolf ears twitched slight. Proving them real, all of us except Blake was shocked to say the least.

**A/N**

**Nice little cliffhanger right? No? That does not matter, only that you enjoyed. Moreover, to show that, I would appreciate that you would Favorite and review.**

**Here is a question for you guys, it is about Volk's eye color his golden/Chocolate brown. How does it change?**

**Only Faunus and those who are marked?(A bite werewolf ways of markings)**

**Brown colored eye contacts **

**Either PM me, or Write a review with what you think sounds best. Thanks beforehand. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY EP. 17 part 5: The family?**

_(Last sentence of last installment AKA LSLI)_

"_Seems like the jig is up." Volk._

**(Yang's POV)**

"Ha, I said so there were something was off." Weiss exclaimed in victory, as a little child.

"Any ways Volk why did you show them so quick?" Blake asked, with no emotion in her voice.

'Seems like I have to talk to kitty cat later on, why is she hurt? He just trust us, if he like you hid his heritage. Then why is she hurt, on less she likes him.' As I concluded. Volk was aware was of all of our expressions, as he obviously on edge with this silence. "Hey I think I speak for everyone here that, we do accept you there is no reason to be so tense." I tried to reinsure him, and it worked.

"I do accept you, even though I should not. However, it would be unfair as I accept everyone else that was nice to me of the Faunus I mean." Weiss reinsure as well.

'She need a treat, but what kind of treat though?'

"Hey Weiss you need a treat!" I exclaim, causing her to blush because of how degrading that sounded.

"Hey, I will not take an-" Weiss tried to protest, but I took that chance to give her my treat.

**(Volk's POV)**

"Well that escalated Quickly." I just made a pun for the whole situation, a lame one but a pun.

"So, I think it might be time for me to go to sleep. Eh, did you see what I did there." I stated, while hinting to my pun. I then tried to move Ruby, but she did not budge.

"Hey little rose, may I stand and leave?" I questioned the shocked little girl between my legs. I just looked at her jump up as if she was on fire, she then turned to face me with the most adorable light blush, that would make any individuals heart flutter slightly.

"Oh, sure let me help you up." She quickly replied, with and outstretched hand. While hiding her face by turning, probably trying to hide the blush. However, it did not help her situation at all.

"Thank you my little rose, do not try to hide that blush form me I have already spotted it." I thanked the blushing little rose, with a slight smirk playing on my lips.

"Hey!" Yelled Weiss, as she saw Ruby go lovey-dovey on me. However, I think the 'hey!' was directed at me.

"Why those she get the nice treatment, as I am practically getting harassed by Yang over."

"Well you did enjoy it and ki-" Yang tried to reason but she got a pillow shoved in her face, by a very red face Weiss. However, by embarrassment or anger, I truly cannot decide. As her heart was beating fast, while her was contorted in anger.

"Okay… It would seem as if I should really leave girls to talk, of course adding the little rose and kuro neko." I said with a nervous start, but with a slight flirty end. As I walked to the door.

"Goodnight mama bear, blakey, yuki onna, and of course little rose." I Said goodnight to them all, with the nicknames I thought sounded best for them. As I walk for the door and finally noticed just how tall I was, compared to the girls with my seven feet and two inches. When I opened the door, I had to bend a little forward to go through it though.

"Goodnight." I said again and closed the door a little harder, than one had to close it with. However, it was only for making the arguing girls to notice.

"Goodnight to you too." Was what I heard Ruby and Blake say through the door, even though they sounded slight nervous from what I do not know?

I pulled my hood up before I continued forward for my room, just beside their room.

'Seems like that, I am more than ready for bed.' I thought to myself with a loud yawn, that I really should have covered up.

'Oh well too late now.' I thought, while again bending forward to go through the door, even though I did not remember I did before though.

**(Goodwitch's POV)**

The digital clock on Ozpin's scroll said 1 A.M, as I sat after and amazing evening with Ozpin.

"Hmm, what are you hiding mister Volk." I mused to myself, as I searched for Volk's records.

Name: Koshmar, Volk.

Age: 18.

Height: Seven feet, two inch.

Weight: 200 kilogram.

Race: Faunus.

Eye color: Gold, but uses chocolate brown contacts to hide his race.

Hair color: Grey

Physical prowess: Lifts ten times his own body weight, Full on sprint 60km/h for as long as needed max distance 40 miles.

Affiliation: Schnee dust Company's private SS (Super Soldier's)

Nametag: 0212 Nightmare.

Weapon's: There are no know personnel weapon for Nightmare, but he has been trained to be able to use every know weapon on a professional level.

Close combat: He is proficient in Aikido, boxing, Kickboxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Grappling, Muay Thai, Karate, almost every know martial arts.

Semblance's: Speed, Visual, and Black flames.

Relatives: A little sister at the age of 16, her known location Beacon academy.

Mutations: His healing factor is beyond the norm it took three seconds to heal a cut with the depth of two inches, it took slightly longer to heal bullet wounds from SMG's and handguns. Shotgun and powerful guns like that, took at least a few minutes to heal. He is capable to survive the strongest of bombs and bazookas, though his body will did take ten minutes to heal. This was before the augmentations, with them it take very little time to heal the wounds. It looks like you are cutting through gel, the rest of his mutations are highly classified only exchanged face to face.

SS: We gave him augmentations that highly accelerated his growth, and his natural mutations. Made his muscles much denser, so he is more proficient in his work as bodyguard for the Schnee dust Company. Even though they can only use him, when he is legally of age. His been trained since the age of four, even before the augmentations he was capable of lifting twice his own body weight. We also enhanced his healing factor, with at least 30% his normal healing factor. The thing we used the must time on perfecting, was the metal alloy we infused in his skeleton.

"This is insane, he is a living weapon." I said shocked, and disturbed morally.

Former team: Team Alpha, was a four man DST (Drop Squad Troopers) that was experimental. This team only works in a warzone; there social interaction with each another was all but none existent.

"It is insane right; just those not sit well in the stomach." Ozpin said behind me, with a very sorrowful tone.

"They did or rather could not say they kidnapped him and a lot of other kids." He continued in the same sorrowful tone.

**(Unknown's POV)**

"I want him humiliated, trashed and embarrassed beyond belief after what he did to me." Yelled Cardin at me, while I just looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Do you want me to humiliate, a dude at the size of frickin' Bigfoot. Are you stupid? This dude, I have heard of him before man. He lifted a Boarbatusk over his head, and then proceeded to break its neck before he let it fall. That happened just today man; I am not going to do shit against him."

"Why not? I was told you was the one, which screws people over big time." Cardin questioned why did not want to do such a thing, to the new behemoth here at beacon.

"You want to know why, Right?" I said to him in a very unpleasant tone, considering my height.

"Yeah of course, you are the most cold hearted B-" Cardin tried to say in a self-boosting kind way, that just ticks me off. I cut off with end of my staff, which just knocked him flying through the air. Because of the mechanism, that make that kind of attack ten time deadlier.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You little bi-" Sky tried to defend his friend, but he only got slam to the ground be a leg sweep, followed up by an insane stomp by the staff right in the chest. Probably breaking a few rips, along the way judging from the crater below him.

"Why?" I plainly asked the now groaning to boys on the ground.

"I AM HIS LITTLE SISTER, DICKWARDS SO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! I ABBY KOSHMAR WILL EVER, SCREW MY BIG BROTHER OVER!" Growled in a loud and menacing way that may the now dubbed "Dickwards" squirmed from the positions.

"Boys? Would you guys take care of this mess for me?" I asked the rest of team CRDL, with a sweet and polite tone. Which just dripped with malice that could sent shivers down war veteran's spines. As she just skipped away happily, while so innocent looking with her staff as a walking stick. A walking stick with the length of two meters, with deadly looking blade. Which added a whole foot more, to her already destructive weapon without the blade. She herself was only five feet and three inch, so her weapon is very "Oversized" for her though it did not look like it.

**A/N**

**I am very sorry for my lack of writing on this, but I did not feel my story has not wanted enough, so I am terribly sorry for it. While you should thank the reviewer mister dadman9994 for submitting his review, I would really wanted if people would please review so I truly can feel it is wanted you know that feeling right? I truly do not care, if you hate it or love. Because if you hate it I. Will. Continue. Just to piss you off. Yeah I know I might have little lame humor, but bear with me I am only human.**

**So have a, awesome Abby Day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY EP. 17 part 6: The SS**

_(Last sentence of last installment AKA LSLI)_

"_Boys? Would you guys take care of this mess for me?"_

**(Volk's POV)**

I woke by a creak of my door, as some supposedly quiet footsteps creeps for my bed. I feel someone poking me, which I responds by pacifying the person quick.

"Who are you, what are you during in here?" I growled at the person, I had pinned to the wall two feet of the ground. However, I then see it is Blake.

'What is she thinking? Creeping upon me while I sleep has, or will never be a good idea.' I thought, as I made some assessments to the rest of the room. I was a little shocked to see, that the rest of team RWBY standing in the doorway.

"Well sorry Blake, umm my training does not allow surprises so that happens." I explained myself, after I let her down.

*Cough cough*

"Well, I will take that to heart then." Blake manages to cough out, while a made some assessments on her and the wall.

"Damn, now I have to pay for the repairs of the wall Damn it." I cursed as i thought of how to break it to the next professor I meet.

'Well professor I was woken by team RWBY's Blake, and I kind of cracked my wall as I pinned her to it.' I thought sarcastically.

"Blake I am really sorry, but I have to kick you out to get dressed. Not that I mind you guys in here, just that you umm might get a little flustered by staying." I said as pulled Blake up from the floor, where I left her.

"Blake I am truly sorry, how can I make it up to you?" I plead but not that way a child would, equally little rose over there in the doorway. It was more the flirty kind of pleading, which got a reaction I would like to more of.

"Oh umm, I do not know. Umm maybe, ohm a kiss on my booboo." She manages to stutter out, but she got her flirt on when she stated the make-up quest I had to do.

"Alright then, I do promises I will not bite. _Just a little._" I said, as I whispered the last part as flirtiest I could do. I moved quickly, as gently push her head to her left side. As I did pin her up my left forearm. Then slowly licked her neck, as I move to the spot that hurt the most. Which I figured out because of the soft moan that left slightly sore throat, when I licked this specific spot on her neck. I began kissing the spot lightly, as I nipped her the spot which made her moan a little louder, as her hands was grasping my short grey hair. I decided it was enough, because Ruby was watching.

"There now, it should not hurt anymore." I said, as I stood up in my full height. I then looked over to the door, where I saw three girls. Weiss was plainly just flustered; Ruby hid her face in her hands, though not that well as she was peeking through her fingers. Yang however, is a completely different story. She stared at the scene, which had just played out with a hungry bear stare. I then heard a soft thump to my left, when I looked down I saw Blake just sitting there. With a look of pure pleasure, as I was sure I could hear her purring.

"Do I really have to pull you up again, you foxy little kitty." I teased her, as I pulled her up again with a laugh.

"Now all four of you scram, I need to get ready." I softly yelled, at the girls in a British accent.

I looked at the clock, as the girls scrammed; it said 07:30 AM.

'So an hour, to get ready eh.' I thought thinking over my schedule, which said I had history. Then Grimm studies as well as combat training.

"Seems like I have to get my gear ready, as well as find my rifle. Where in the frickin H is it,

There it is." I exclaimed, as I spotted the case leaning on the far wall up the closet. I went over to the closet, got out my uniform with the hoodie hood attach to it. Which I proceeded to throw it on my bed, and then I got out a backpack I had gotten from Ozpin. Which I then proceeded to pack up with my battle gear, though I would preferred that I had my DST armor.

*Sigh*

I then went to close the door, after I had taken a pair of boxers out of the closet.

"Jeez do those girls forget everything, when they scram like mice from a cat." I wondered aloud, as I shut the door for them.

"At least it is time for a quick shower, damn this day started out crazy I just hope there are not anymore spooks for the day." I hoped aloud again.

Damn how wrong of a statement that was.

**(15 minutes later (Outside of Volk's room))**

When I turned around, I found team JNPR stare me down for their doorway.

"Hey team JNPR, had a good morning as of yet?" I questioned the team, mostly out of curiosity.

"Hey Volk, yeah it has though we awaken by a loud boom of sorts and and." Nora excitedly ranted, but I stopped her by holding my hands up in surrender.

"I am really sorry, that was me. I had an interesting morning with a bit of everything." I apologized, as I somewhat just woke them as I went into war mode.

"Oh, what happened?" Nora innocently pried, though she might not like the answer.

"Well I kind of got poked awake by Blake, but at the time I did not know so I pinned her to the wall." I explained, as I did not want them to know I was. A light sleeper or what happened afterwards.

"So what made the boom sound?" Nora again pried innocently, though she probably did not know she was prying.

"Nora stop prying, Volk Please answer her question what did go boom?" Ren asked, as he scolded Nora.

"Well that would be my elbow, as I cracked the wall slightly." I confessed with a nervous laugh, while I scratched my neck.

"You what!" Yelled Miss Goodwitch, as she was walking towards us from behind me.

"I thought I was being ambushed." I defended, though she did not look happier.

"Who is the poor student?" She inquired of me.

"It was Blake Ma'am, though she is alright; the only true victim is your wall." I answered, as I pointed to my room with my thumb.

"Alright then, I will have some faculty member check it out; now go eat breakfast all five of you." She commanded, team JNPR and I then went down to the canteen to eat. When we got down there, I saw team JNPR scout for presumably team RWBY.

"Guys they are over there." I said as well, as pointing in their direction. I began walking for them, while I could hear team JNPR follow me down the rows of tables.

"Hey girls can you help me, with where you guys are in history class?" I asked, as I sat down.

"Yeah, sure we would love to." Ruby agreed, with much cheer.

"Alright awesome, I will just go get some food then I will return to you little rose." I smiled, as I stood up again and went over to the buffet.

**(Volk's POV History class)**

"Gooday class, I believe we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Professor Oobleck Stats, in his unusual quick voice without the force one normally does.

"I do know that everyone knows his name because of the duel in the combat hall. However, I do not so please by all means." Oobleck explained, to everyone in his class.

"Why of course professor, my name is Volk Koshmar. I am the new transfer student, here at beacon." I introduced myself to the professor, with a respectful tone.

"Thank you mister Koshmar, now we begin. Everyone I have a video of a top-secret project, which was been released to the public very recently. It is and interesting video, so we are going to watch it." Oobleck explains, as he prepares for the start of the video.

"Now we should be ready, but before we begin. I have an introduction to this video; this project was started, and sole funded by the Schnee Dust Company. This projects name is Super Soldiers, which is a branch within the Drop Shock Troopers or the DST's. Whom is a branch of hunter and huntress's, they are the elite of the elites. While the SS DST's, are the elite of the elites of the DST's. Well I think you get the idea, so let us get started on this video." Oobleck finally ended, though I am very curious of what they have chosen to "show" the public. Of us SS DST's, when the video started I knew exactly what video it was. As we saw a line of SS DST's in full armor in a hunters nest, which is a compound, where one prepares for missions, training and many different things. We moved along the line until, we ended at the end of the line of seven feet tall DST's in an warehouse meant for preparing for war games and such.

"Spartan's, at the ready!" Yelled the person in the armor, which in this case is me. However, no one in the classroom did.

"Stat your names!" Yelled the person again, which is me.

"Oh-Oh-One-four Dukes sir." Yelled Dukes, who is in the start of the line of thirty-three Spartan's

"Oh-Oh-One-Six Jess Sir." Yelled the girl, next to Dukes. This continued down the line of Spartans, though the names of worth was.

"Oh-Oh-Five-Eight Linda Sir."

"Oh-Oh-Eight-Seven Kelly Sir."

"Oh-Oh-Nine-Four Dadman Sir."

"Oh-One-Seventeen Sierra Sir."

"Oh-Two-Twelve Nightmare." I tensed a little at my own name, as do many even Sierra. Which did get pick up by Blake. However, she did not comment on it. We then shifted scene to one where 0212 or I yelled at mister Schnee for no apparent reason.

'But there were. who does he think he is? To try to get my Spartans, to search for his little girl? If I saw her at the time, I would set some after her. However, nooo he thinks he can waste our time. On his kid, while he sits up in the visitor's booth drinking fine wine.' I grumbled within my mind, again over the disrespect he showed to the others and me.

"They are my Spartan only under my command, mister Schnee we are not you puppets." Yelled Spartan 0212, at mister Schnee but we did not see what happened before that.

"Commander, look over there." Sierra indicates with a nod of his head over towards, a little girl with white hair.

"Kelly get her, that girl is not here for entertainment. I got enough problems with the DST's, without a little girl playing with their equipment."

"Understood Sir." Was all Kelly replied, with as she sprinted over to fetch the little nuisance.

"You Sir are staying in the visitor booth with the others, till we get there after the show. Got it?" I yelled, at the smaller and rounder individual. The order was not up to discussion, I looked to see how far Kelly had gotten. Only to see her sprinting for us at high speed.

"Good job on retrieving her Kelly, now in line we are moving out for the war game." I ordered Kelly, to go back to her spot in line.

"Hey you rude buffoon, that is not how you treat a lady." Weiss squeaked at Kelly, but she does not stop.

"He is a she kid, now go with your father here. Before I drag you both off this compound got it." I threatened the child, which in turn makes her cry. Because of how intimidating, I am in the armor.

All I could see on her face when I looked over to where she sat in class was how she gritted her teeth as her hands trembled with anger, and I could faintly hear her mumble a lot of death threats to the guy which is me.

"These Spartan's have been trained and designed, to do any kind of combat." Began a narrator explaining, as the video showed scientist working with a serum. Some were drawing armor, and then the shot changed.

"Human and non-human combat, though their leader, is the only one with heavily reinforced bones and twice as dense muscle tissue." They then showed X-rays of my skeleton, as well as 0212/me lifting a DST by the throat, as if he weight as much as a newborn child.

"After the augmentations that has been performed on them. The rest of the Spartan's can lift six time's their own body weight." They then showed, some of the other Spartans lifting weights.

"Though their commander can lift ten times is own body weight. Which is around 200kg, he in all aspects excluding speed and sniping. the strongest and best at everything. From Shooting to unarmed combat, almost in everything. Their few who are better than he is, but it is only in specific things they can beat him in, they are the perfect soldiers." The narrator explained what and how, their commander is the better then the rest. As the video showed which things, he did not excel at which are Sniping, running and martial arts. Though at the martial arts bit, it is only by a little Spartan Li beats him.

"They have trained in every art of infiltration and blending in arts. The most surprising thing about these Spartan, are that they are all faunas." As the narrator revealed this, one could hear many gasps; as it were, the Schnee Dust Company we was talking about, the video showed the few of the Spartans with out there helmets. However, those that looked the most clean equally no scars as some of the pretty women one were Kelly with her brown bunny ears.

"The reason being that these Spartans are Faunus, is because we humans could not withstand the procedure." The narrator reasoned, though it just made a lot of blood boil, as I could clearly smell the anger in the air.

"This is all we can show you but this was and will be a morale booster to every hunter and huntresses or those who aspires to be one." The narrator explained, as the video showed the Spartan's do various things. From lift heavy weights, to running, as well as precession shooting. It showed all of the Spartan's attributes in a montage with cuts of where it got to bloody.

"Was this not an interesting video?" Oobleck inquired, though he did not expect an answer.

"But any way proceed to you next class I would have wanted an essay on the short discrimination of the Faunus, but summer vacation starts later today. You are dismissed."

**(Volk's POV, Hallways)**

"Agrhh, this is so embarrassing. I so hate that guy, he was so uptight and everything." Weiss fumed on about 0212.

"Though, you are not one to talk princess." Yang teased, but truly meant it.

*sigh*

"Yeah you are right, but you would have just punched the guy." Weiss pointed out, though with a slightly defeated tone.

"Actually, I would just break down. If he just looked at me, at your age at the time." Yang confesses, while pointing her index fingers towards one another and nervously tap them together.

"Anyways, are they not like super cool?" Ruby exclaims, trying to get the attention away from Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah I know right, they are like real titans in those war games." Pyrrha agrees, as she looked to Jaune for his opinion.

"They are super cool, they make us look like babies compared to them." Jaune said, as he looked extremely amazed by the Spartans.

"I sooo, want to take a look at their guns and weapons." Ruby geeks out, as Blake looks to Weiss with an expecting look.

"What?" Asks said girl, as she looks at the cat Faunus confused.

"Oh you know why princess, I want to know how they are in person." Blake said in her none caring tone, but her eyes betrayed her as she looked like she really wants to know.

"They are very tight, they are very military professional. Most of them took their helmets of but some did not, they look young. Therefore, they cannot be older 22 years old, and the scars some of have are gruesome. Their mere presence made everyone uncomfortable, because they are tall. However, those who were outright intimidating were 0212 and 0117, they are also the highest-ranking Spartan's in there group. They did not take their helmets off at all, they also the most uptight." Weiss explains her second encounter to the Spartans

"Ha! Finally, some badass who but you in your place." Yang teases Weiss, while laughing her ass off.

"Hey, you are not one to talk missy." Weiss counters, which actually works.

'Probably the statement she made, is coming back to get her.' I thought quietly to myself, while grinning like a mad man.

"What is so funny?" Nora asked me, as I collected myself.

"Sorry was just picturing Yang, cowering in front of Spartan 0212." I admitted truthfully, as well as reminding the rest of them of Yang's statement.

"Yeah that would look rather pathetic, to see the gorilla crying and sniffling like a little child." Weiss said, with a tone of pure bliss. Moreover, there they went as they began teasing and throwing names at each another. However, I could still feel Blake silent anger. Weiss and Yang stopped the teasing, as Professor Port entered the classroom.

"So class, why do we not get straight to it today. Equally no stories of my prime." Professor Port explained what we had not to get through today, as I wondered what he had in mind for today's demonstration.

"Today we will have a demonstration, of a random tag-team test." Port Said, with his self-admire ring tone.

"So who will-" Port tried to asks, but a voice interrupted him. One I never thought to hear again.

"I will, and I would like to team up with my big brother." Yelled a girl, when she stood up I saw it was Abby.

"I agree to her terms, professor." I voiced, as I stood up and went down to floor. He stood on.

"Okay then, you will be fighting a small pack of three Beowulf. Do any of you need time to re-dress or formulate a plan?" He was only meet with a pair of shaking heads, as Abby pulled out her staff blade. While I just went to a lazy speed fighting-stance, though if one with experience look for any openings. He would find none, only confirmed by Ren who groan and whispered to the rest of team JNPR.

"Damn he got no damn openings, I hope I never going to fight him." Though with team RWBY, Yang was the only one who was not stunned by the revelation of Volk's little sister. However, she was chewing on her thumbnail out of wanting to fight Volk more than ever.

"Begin!" Was all Port Said, for the sibling duo to launch on released pack? As they got the signal to start.

"I will take the alpha; you do your thing Abbs." Was the only the only words said, between the two as they went to work. As Volk went all warzone on the alpha, with a reverse roundhouse to its chest. Which sent it back into its cage, which tipped over. All of the Faunus cringed, as they heard the sounds of some of its rips broke from the impact. Though some of the more experienced hunters in training, which consisted of Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren. Back at the 'demonstration' one could see Abby stab one of the smaller Beowulf's chest, which caved in and killed the Beowulf. When one looked at Volk, who held a proper fistfight with the second one. They traded many hard blows, but in the end, the Beowulf could not keep it up. As Volk had given the poor Grimm several traumas to its inside, it then just fell down with a heart attack. Volk then stopped its suffering, by smashing its skull with a single punch. Abby tipped the cage over, to allow the trapped alpha to get out. It took this help and dash for Volk who just disappeared, and reappeared above it horizontally, with a roundhouse kick prepped. As he twirled, he gained speed as turned. When the kick hit, it cut the poor Grimm in half by the sheer speed and power behind it.

"It seems you continue to surprise me, mister Koshmar even to you Miss Days." He finished with some disdain in his tone, which is not a good idea to say about the little sister of a seven foot two inch tall giant. Who literally just shredded an alpha with single kick, Volk then disappeared again and reappeared in front of the wall with Port pinned to it. Volk held him up, with a hand squashing his throat slightly.

"If. You. Ever say something to my little sister in that tone again, I. Will. Castrate you." I threatened him, with an intimidating voice. Which Weiss did recognize, but she knew how secret the project still is, so she will have to counsel her father about the real name of Spartan Nightmare 0212. I then released the pig, and let him fall the few feet where he was. On the wall, as Volk turn and went to his little sister who were on the verge of crying. Team RWBY saw this and went to aid Volk, though they were slightly wary of her faking it, as they knew of her reputation that was not so great. They then saw it was real, they helped Volk get her out of the classroom. They went to combat hall, to wait for the last class of the year. Though Volk and Blake heard that Port dismissed the class, they then soon grouped up with team JNPR.

"So, how are you feeling Abby?" Ruby asked, with a caring smile.

"Fine, I just hope I did not get you in trouble brother." Abby asked, I just pulled her up and placed her on my lap. That made her giggle, as I just held her close as I sat on the floor.

"I will be fine, just worry over yourself alright?" I scolded her for worrying on my behalf, as I really did not care, as I would just go to Ozpin with a complaint of discrimination from a teacher.

"Hey do any of you girls, help her get presentable again?" I asked the group of girls, which Blake got up and went to Abby and pulled her from my lap. As she put and arm around her, as she guided her to the bathrooms. Then came the rest of the class, as they filled in Goodwitch took the stage. She waited for Blake and Abby to come back, before she started.

"Alright I believe everyone is present, get in pairs and await your turn." Goodwitch commanded, as she waited on all to get in groups. Which were of our groups pairs.

Yang and I.

Blake and Abby.

Weiss and Ruby.

Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora.

The team Abby was in just took it as a Three-way battle, as the saw the scene play out.

"Good now I want Yang and her partner up here, as I want the quick fights over first." Goodwitch said obviously not knowing her partner was I, as we came out of the changing rooms. I heard her gasp as she did not notice me going into the changing room, all I did was get in position with an serious fighting-stance which is also my favorite. It is good for everything but it is also a rather animalistic stance as I crouched down, with my feet well apart. My arms out to my side, but my fists directed at the matt. Yang was in a tight but flawed kickboxing stance, considering she rarely fights pros.

"Okay, you ready? Begin." Goodwitch calmly started the match, as she knew we were both very serious about this fight.

I charged Yang with a feral roar, which, shocked her it caused her to freeze for two seconds, but it was already too late to block the spinning backhand. When I was finished with the roar, I spun to give her a backhand. That knocked her out immediately, but she woke again before she hit the floor. In addition, she took action accordingly, with an upwards kick which got me but she did not have enough body mass or power to knock me of my feet. However, I saw her kick coming. Therefore, I snapped my head backwards, to avoid any brain traumas, as her kicks are really something.

"I have to give it to you Yang, that kick was really something." I acknowledged her with a pleased smile.

"I have not had a good fight in a while, team CRDL are nothing compared to you. You almost knocked me out, which is something let me say that." I praised her, as she smirk and began circulating me, but she crossed her legs doing it.

'Is she setting up a trap?' I thought to myself, as I mirrored her with a proper side step.

"I have to say that backhand really got me that has never happened before, not an outright knock out at least." She admitted much to everyone surprise, but then remembered I was the opponent.

I charged her to see what she had in surprise, but she did not. Which was rather odd that she would step like that, it would seem people are too scared to attack her. I swiped her off her feet, with a reverse sweeper kick. I then mounted her, as I poised my fist right in front of her face.

"It is over, Volk's win's." Goodwitch exclaims, as I help Yang up.

"Good fight." I said, as she give me a look that says I know what you did.

"You held back did you not?"

"Yes I did, I did want you to end up as one of the Beowulf's from Ports class." I respond, with a caring tone.

"A-alright I will take that to heart then." Is all she said for the rest of the class, as I study as many of the fights as possible though it was hard as the rest of the gang joined back up and started talking about Yang and mine's fight? They all ranted on about, their fights and what to do during the summer. I heard everyone talking animatedly of the upcoming Inter-high tournament, which is on in the middle of summer.

"Hey let us go grab some lunch, shall we?" I asked our little group, which they gladly accepted.

**(Volk' POV Canteen.)**

"So Yang, how is the cheek holding up?" Ruby asks her older sister, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Do not worry rubbles; my aura has almost healed it back up." Yang cheerily reassures her little sister, as Yang looks to me.

"So how is the chin holding up?" Yang cheekily ask, though I did not get to answer.

"That kick, cannot have seriously have hurt my big brother." Abby arrogantly boast, though she is right but still.

"And why is that?" Blake asks, as she really wanted to hear what she says next.

"Well I cannot say without his permission, so I just jinxed myself did I not?" She ask the group, I just laugh at here.

"Yeah." Said the whole group in unison, though not Abby and I.

"Jinx!" Yelled all of them in unison again, which made all of us laugh. Everyone were still laughing, as we went to get our food.

**(Volk's POV Combat Hall for yearend ceremony.)**

"We are gathered here today, as we were when you first arrived. I hope you have gathered as much knowledge, as you could this year. I also hope for those who are too participated, in the inter-high are prepared. This year's teams are, team RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR. I will have to warn you even though, you might think you are prepare for the first years inter-high. You are wrong, this year the sole enemy team to all schools will be team alpha V2. This team is a SS DST team, do not worry they are at your age seventeen to eighteen. Though it is not a full Spartan team, the team is consisting of Sierra 0117, Cortana Halsey, 0014 Dukes, and 0058 Linda. Have an interesting summer." Chairman Ozpin ended his speaks, with a slight smile. He then turns and leaves, as everyone around me cheers.

"It is going to be an interesting summer ahead of us." I said, while shaking my head with a smile.

**A/N**

**I know that Abby stats her last name as Koshmar, but her last name is Days. However, her foster family adopted her and foster families last name is Days. Which is now her last name, and I know I fucked up with the DST's acronym, as it is Drop Shock Troopers. In addition, yes, we are at the end of the year, and I am placing the Inter-high in the middle of summer. Moreover, no I will not cover it full only a summary/flashback of what happens as Volk and his team is not in it. Therefore, next year it will happen. The biggest reason why is because I do not know how it is going down yet so yeah. I will change the summary to well you people should know. So Review, follow and favorite if you like it and most of all have an AbbyDay.**


End file.
